A Suitable Suitor
by Keketra
Summary: There are some tasks that are too important for just anyone to do. A task like this falls to the Just King, naturally.


**A Suitable Suitor**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. CS Lewis created Narnia and her peoples – I am simply borrowing them.

**{~}{~}**

It began as these things often seemed to, with little fan-fair and with no regard to just how big of an issue it would eventually become. It all started one afternoon, when the Narnian seas were at their peak; and Peter and I were leaning against the rail of his banister, looking out, enjoying the first rains for quite some time. Down below us, Susan and Lucy were playing together, laughing and simply enjoying the refreshing feel of water.

I glanced over at my brother, pleased to see the lines of care that had etched his face these last few months finally eased, if not completely gone. For someone still only in his early twenties, he had many hardships to bear; and though I knew that he bore them proudly, sometimes I found myself wishing that he would at least let me take some of his burden. He was a good King, proud of his Country, and just and fair when it was so deserved. We were all still learning, and had moments of insecurity, of uncertainty, but we had each other to help with that, and thank the Lion for siblings This past few weeks had been especially straining on Peter, for members of our court had begun murmuring about the idea of Peter or I (or, Aslan forbid, the girls) beginning to find, as the Narnians put it, mates. Peter had looked faintly horrified at the idea, and I have to admit, so did I. However, I had since seen a look on my brother's face since, a strange, thoughtful look that sent a strange chill through me. It began to occur to me that perhaps Peter… _wanted_ to find someone, to … what was that horrific expression? Settle down.

Shoving away the feeling of feint horror that filled me, I began to plot. It would have to be fairly subtle, but perhaps I could find an eventual partner for my brother – after all, who deserved more to have a family of his own than my own High King?

Returning to my own rooms later that evening, I sat down at my desk, and began to draft a letter…

{~}{~}

Barely stifling a giggle – for indeed it is not polite to giggle when one has an audience, as Susan had often told me before – I could barely contain myself as my oldest brother used every little bit of charm (which really, was quite a bit) to soothe the maiden before him. After her father had presented her to us during a court session, she had taken it unto herself to introduce herself to Peter directly, explaining her hopes and dreams for the future. My brother's face had gone from patient, to dawning horror as he realised, finally, what she was about, and now he was attempting to soothe her after letting her down as gently as he could have done. The poor maiden was really quite pretty, red hair against pale skin, her eyes a dark green, though she did seem a little more like some of Susan's ladies – caring more for dresses and such, rather than being a suitable future partner for our High King.

Eventually, the lady was taken away by her father – still sobbing somewhat – whilst Peter turned to us, sighing softly in relief. Besides him, Edmund stood, watching his brother with a curious expression on his face. He seemed to be trying to figure something out, and, still stifling a giggle as Peter began to talk to Susan, who was trying vainly to speak in favour of the young maiden, I moved over to the Just King. He acknowledged me, sighing softly. "I take it Lady Anthea is not a good fit for Peter?" he asked, sounding almost a little… frustrated.

I paused, cocking my head to the side, my eyes suddenly widening in realisation. "Edmund Pevensie!" I gently smacked his arm. "Did you… you didn't, did you?" My brother's mouth was set in a grim line as he looked over at our older siblings, sighing.

"He wants a family, Lu. He practically told me himself. And... Well he's so busy with court matters, and visiting various families, I thought…" he trailed off, giving a little shrug. "I suppose she wasn't the best choice – I'd no idea she'd get like that."

I giggled, unable to help it. "I don't think frivolity is really Peter's suit, Ed," I admitted. "I mean, joking around and having fun is all well and good, of course, but… well…" I paused, thinking. "Are you serious about this? Finding Peter someone, I mean?" Edmund raised an eyebrow at me, nodding. "Well in that case, dear brother, we need to come up with a better plan."

His eyes cleared of their confusion, and he grinned. "I take it you have a plan, Queen Lucy?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded, eyes glimmering. "Trust me, brother."

{~}{~}

Summer was well on the way, and I was beginning to feel like the world had gone mad. Maidens, maidens, everywhere, there was nothing but more maidens. Had they been there all along, and I hadn't seen them? Suddenly they seemed to be everywhere, and it was hard to catch a moment's breath. Oh, some of them were very beautiful, and some were very smart and wise, but – Aslan grant me strength! One day, I would love to settle down, perhaps start a family, but now… now there was too much to do, and I was still very young, and had my siblings to take care of. For now, they were very much the only family that I needed.

Catching the first break that I had had in quite some time, I flopped against my bed with a huge sigh of relief, appreciating the quiet from all the madness. However, my peaceful moment was soon interrupted by a rather abrupt knock on the door. I sat up with a sigh, frowning. "Come in," I called, unwilling, but knowing there might be something I had to deal with. My frown turned into a relieved smile as Lucy popped her head around the door, giving me a small smile. I sighed in relief, "Lu," I greeted, gesturing for her to come in.

Lucy all but skipped over, moving to sit herself on my bed, watching me. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. "You barely ate dinner, and you have been quiet ever since that Lady from Archenland arrived." She nudged me, gently. "Have you feelings for her?"

"No!" The word spurred from my mouth, and I was slightly shocked by the intensity of it. Lucy's eyes were wide and round; and she shuffled back from me, just a bit. I took a breath. "Sorry Lu. I didn't mean to snap." I took another breath. "She's a lovely lady, very charming, if not a bit... voluptuous." I hesitated, and then sighed. "I don't understand where all these women are coming from, Lu." I confessed. "Were they there all along, or am I missing something? Has there been some… I don't know; proclamation that I wish to wed?" I was joking, but I frowned as Lucy lowered her eyes. "Lu?" I prompted.

"Well, not quite a _proclamation_," She amended, her voice low. A sick sort of feeling began to creep in my stomach, and I swallowed, taking a slow breath.

"You better tell me everything, Luce."

{~}{~}

It was with a sense of purpose I marched towards Edmund's study. Throwing open the doors; I narrowed my eyes at the sight of my younger brother, who was deeply buried in books, scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment. Shutting the door firmly, rather deliberately, I glared hotly as Edmund looked up, expression one of feint surprise. "Peter? You alright?"

"No, Ed." I strode towards him, placing my hands on the edge of the desk. "What the _blazes_ do you think you're playing at?" My brother shifted, frowning, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but I hurried onwards, not willing to hear anything he might say, not until I got my own thoughts out. "If, and yes, I do say _if_ I wanted to find myself a partner, do you not think that I can do it myself?! I don't need you doing it for me, Edmund! But setting that aside, I am _not_ looking for an attachment – of any kind – just now. Not romantically, at least. Perhaps _somed_ay. But not now."

"But…" Edmund frowned, apparently having trouble with this. "A while back, you seemed pretty taken with the idea," he studied me, his current work forgotten. After a moment, a sheepish expression came across his features. "I… I have overstepped my boundaries, it seems. I do apologise, Peter, and I'll suffer any punishment you set."

I frowned, moving over and gently wrapping an arm around his shoulder from behind. "No punishment, Ed. Just stop the barricade of ladies, alright? I'm grateful for the gesture, but a chap really needs to ask a lady himself if he's interested in her. It's just good standing, if nothing else." He nodded, giving me a faint smile, which then turned in to a smirk. "So I take it Lady Rhi was not to your liking?"

I laughed softly. "Oh, she was perfectly adorable. However, as I had to rather delicately explain to her, Ed, it would be rather difficult for a rabbit and a human to produce children. And she _was_ only eleven months old."

Edmund grinned. "I think her mother may have set her up," he admitted.

I snorted, rolling my eyes and ruffling my brother's hair, ignoring his brief protest. "So, no more suitors, alright?"

"Alright, alright," My brother promised, and I chuckled, giving him a quick hug before leaving him to his work.

{~}{~}

A few months later, and winter had finally taken hold of Narnia. Susan, in an effort to distract our peoples from the time, had arranged a month of feasts and balls, and I had to admit, it seemed to be working. Light and laughter filled Cair Paravel, and even those who had lost families to the Witch's winter seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Edmund had kept to his word, and not another maiden was in sight, something for which I was rather grateful. With that out of the way, I was also able to relax, and simply be myself among our people. As much as the idea of one day starting a family charmed me, I was nowhere near ready – and happily, Edmund seemed to accept that.

As I watched the two dancing, I noticed my brother, arms crossed, watching Susan and her new beau with a bit of a frazzled expression on his face. Raising an eyebrow, I moved over, gently nudging his arm. "Looks like you got it right this time, Ed. Bravo, I must stay."

He turned to me, features a mixture of surprise and mild irritation. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I meant Lord Arode, Ed. They seem pretty happy together." I commended him, and yet Edmund still looked unhappy. He sighed, and then spoke, his voice coming out a little defeated.

"I hadn't actually meant for Lord Arode to be for Susan," he confessed. My eyes widened, in horror.

"Ed! Lucy's only fifteen! Surely you aren't trying to find her a companion already?!" He had always been against the idea, what on earth could have changed his mind?

"No! By the Lion, Peter, no, no!" My brother's face was aflame, eyes sparking as he protested. He caught a breath, and then took a deep breath, shuffling just a little, looking almost nervous. "I… um… actually had another person in mind for him."

"Another? One of Su's ladies or something?" I frowned; I couldn't understand why Edmund was giving me such a significant look.

He let out an embarrassed cough, and shuffled some more, before eventually responding, his voice going lower. "Actually, I rather meant him for you."

I stared at him in unabashed horror, hoping deeply that I had misheard. "I… what? You… Edmund, you better had been joking," I warned, with a frown.

My brother's eyes met mine, and he shook his head. "Well, when you said you weren't interested in finding someone just yet, I thought perhaps you were trying to be subtle, that perhaps… I mean, who am I to know what you like in someone? I'm only your brother, thank-goodness. And I just wondered whether you'd been trying to say that you like male company."

In that moment, I had never been more speechless. I stared at Edmund, mouth agog, before managing to splutter out, "So… you… _invited a man to court me?!" _The Just King was now shifting from foot to foot, swallowing hard, aware he had made a grievous area. "I thought I had made myself clear! I am not interested in finding a partner, Ed! Not now, and I am certainly _not_ interested in men!"

"Peter, hush!" Edmund gestured with his hand for me to quieten, for we were gathering attention, but I would not.

"I can't believe you-" I was quickly stopped as Edmund dragged me from the ballroom, and into a private corridor.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I just…" he sighed, shuffling again. "Look, I don't want you to be alone, alright? I know you have Susan, and Lu, and me; but I know sometimes that's not enough. And I know how … lonely being a King is. I want you to have… that is, I want you to be happy. I'm sorry about Lord Arode, I get that, and I do apologise if I've caused you any offence… but I don't' want you to be alone, Peter. You're too good for that." By now my anger had completely died, and I sighed, rolling my eyes before grabbing my brother and pulling him into a rough hug.

"You're a complete dolt, Ed." I muttered, shaking my head as I hugged him. "I don't intend to be single forever, and one day I will find someone. But right now, I have you, and Su, and Lucy, and Narnia, of course."

"And Aslan," Murmured Edmund, against my tunic.

"And Aslan," I amended. "And for now, I'm contented." I pulled Edmund away a little, meeting his eyes. "Understood, oh brother mine?"

He nodded, a tiny smile flittering across his features. "Understood," he paused. "Just promise me one thing." I raised an eyebrow, warily.

"Oh?"

"When you do find someone, let me know." There was a dark promise in my brother's eyes, and a silently sent an apology to whatever he might say to any future wife I might have.

"I promise, Ed," I said with a sigh. "You and Susan, and Lu can partake in a full investigation if you want, if it'll make you happy."

"Good, I'll hold you to that." Edmund's expression was one of fierce determination, and I rolled my eyes, ruffling my brother's hair.

"Lighten up, Ed. It probably won't happen for years." I nudged him. "C'mon, let's go back inside. I'm sure Lu will be wanting to dance again." He stifled a groan, and nodded.

Pausing before we reached the entrance to the ballroom, Edmund turned to me. "Peter? Just so you know, whoever you find, they won't even be slightly worthy of you." My eyes widened a little, but before I could form a reply, my brother was gone, already – as predicted – being cajoled into a waltz by Lucy. I followed silently, and if my eyes were a little more watery than normal as a druid invited me to dance, I would forever after blame it on the flickering candles.

_Finis._

**Author's N: Thoughts, criticisms much appreciated!**


End file.
